A Reel Fish Story
Synopsis Lord Zedd is inspired by Rocky's claim that he's never seen monsters at the lake before to unleash a few monsters to destroy the rangers. To make matters worse, only three of the rangers are able to respond! Worst of all, once the rangers unite against the monsters, Lord Zedd creates another monster upon the city. What will the rangers do now? Plot TBA Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * ??? as Dougie * ??? as Girl *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Goo Fish (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) * Brad Orchard as Tube Monster (voice) * Steve Kramer as Slippery Shark (voice) * Scott Page-Pagter as Pirantishead (voice) * Wendee Lee as Cruel Crayfish (voice) * Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Locations *Angel Grove Lake *Moon Palace *Command Center *Angel Grove City Zords *Thunder Megazord Notes *Lord Zedd reanimates Rita's Slippery Shark from "On Fins and Needles", but multiple characters repeatedly call it simply "shark monster". Similarly, Zedd brings back Pirantishead from "The Mutiny"--his own creation--and refers to it only as "piranha". Commander Crayfish, from "Mighty Morphin' Mutants", is called "the cruel crayfish". Only the Goo Fish retains its original name. *Slippery Shark is shown brandishing its fin weapon when Zedd first reanimates him, but is not seen with it again, and does not use it against the Rangers. *Zedd's tube monster is never shown at normal size, as Zedd makes it grow immediately after creating it. *Robert Axelrod voices two different villains in this episode (Lord Zedd and Goo Fish). *Since Rocky volunteered he was never seen working as a lifeguard at Angel Grove Lake in another episode. *This is the second episode of the series, following "Something Fishy", where the Power Rangers go scuba diving. **It also has a very similar plot to "Something Fishy", as three of the Rangers went scuba diving (though it was Tommy, Kimberly and Adam instead of Jason, Zack and Trini) while the rest either have a picnic or simply hang out. **While Tommy, Kimberly and Adam are scuba diving, Billy admits to Rocky and Aisha that "there was a time when he wouldn't go swimming", possibly referencing the story he told Kimberly in "Something Fishy", where he told her that he had been afraid of going in the water since a fish bit his finger when he was a child. Quotes :Lord Zedd: Blast, you bumbling bean-brains! If I never see another fish in my life, it'll be too soon. Oh well, what's for lunch, you ninnies? :Goldar: Large, uh... lake trout almandine. :Lord Zedd: You incredible twit! You ordered me fish?! Oh, what's the use? I'm surrounded by ninnies! Power Rangers, you'll pay for this someday! Errors * Rocky tells Dougie that he's been out at the lake his whole life and never saw any monsters. However, Rocky was from Stone Canyon and had just recently moved to Angel Grove, though it's possible that he had been at the lake occasionally or on a family trip. * Slippery Shark, Pirantishead, and Commander Crayfish were all misnamed in this episode (as 'Shark Monster', 'Pirahna' and 'Cruel Crayfish' respectively). * Commander Crayfish had a different, more feminine sounding voice. Song *White Ranger Tiger Power See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode